


Commander Dawk's Indiscretions

by Taeim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rushed Sex, Stress Relief, no kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeim/pseuds/Taeim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile Dawk is not known for having the highest of morals. If someone decided they wanted to try and work up the ranks to get to a higher post who was he to deny their attempts? Besides, it was almost always a pleasurable exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been planning this since I wrote the prompt for the kink meme.  
> De-anoning and all that, and I'm going to continue through the rest of the squad. It was just too fun of an idea.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. The light click of the lock right at the end of the day, disturbing his long night of paperwork that he had originally had to look forward to. The soft click of heels against his floor boards, announcing not only her entrance into his room, but her intent. It was the slow click, hell, he could damn near hear the way her hips moved, and that was the end of it. That was the end of him being any form of productive that night.

It was a quiet agreement, something that was swept under the rug and hidden from sight at all times. There was no form of affection in it, it was all about convenience, and he found it exceedingly convenient that she would open up for him so easily. Finally pulling his eyes up from the paper resting in his hands, he watched those perfectly shaped nails pluck the papers from his hands, tossing the indiscriminately over her shoulder and into the abyss. God damn that woman and the mess she made. Not that he was going to say a word, as she cleared off enough space on his desk to sit down properly and one foot planted itself squarely into his chest, forcing him back just a bit.

“Pay your respects, Hitch. We’ve discussed this.” They had discussed every part of this in detail, which was only becoming obvious as he started to unlace the boots, puling at the tight strings lacing up the back. Rough fingers gently caressed her calf, as more and more of the tight white pants were exposed to his fingers. Once they were loose enough, he slid the first one off, disposing of it haphazardly onto the floor. He tapped his fingers against his thigh, silently telling her to give him the other foot.

“Of course, sir.” She drawled, kicking her foot up for him to take that one off as well. “Though I need a bit more information, Dawk. After all, you’re the one always complaining about me calling you shit names. So tell me what you want this time.” This leg actually started to receive the same care, as she dropped the first foot into his lap, using it to palm lightly against his crotch.

“We already discussed this as well.” Letting the boot drop to the floor, seemingly unaffected by the other’s foot, both of his hands came up and forced her legs apart. When he finally stood up from the chair, he spoke. “Dawk, Nile, commander, Sir. If you call me daddy again, the deal is off.” It was a simple command, and as his hands worked their way up her still covered thighs unhooking strap after strap and feeling them all slacken in his grip. “You left the gear on just for this purpose, didn’t you? If you keep doing that without permission, I’ll strap you back in and fuck you in it next time, soldier.”

“Come now, Dawk, you aren’t that kinky.” It was almost an immediate response, her hands already working off his jacket, adding that to the pile of clothing that was slowly starting to grow. Her jacket followed, the straps going right on top. After that point, hands were working off the tight white pants, wanting to shed her of as much clothing as he could. Kissing was the number one deal breaker in this, but it didn’t change the fact that he could worship her body, let his mouth wander around the entirety of her.

It had been weeks, anyways, and Nile wanted to taste her. So he’d start their first, which was why he rather haphazardly shoved her onto her back and lifted her hips up, almost ripping her pants with the force of getting them off, earning him a loud “Rude!” and a light kick to the side of the head. She quieted down almost instantly the moment his tongue slid over those ridiculously colorful panties though. “Thank the goddess, you are the only person to ever go down on me, Dawk. That’s why you’re my favorite.” He was sure there was some sort of wink attached to that, but it was easy enough to ignore as his fingers hooked on the edge of the striped cloth and pulled them down just as roughly.

“I’m sure you say that to everyone.” It was his only reply as he brought her to the edge of his desk, before kneeling before her. Hearing her let out a rather excited hum his hands were back on her thighs, easing them apart once again. It was a slow process with her, splitting her lower lips and letting his tongue slowly drag up over her clit for the first time in too long. Her taste was still rather sweet, and if he was being honest, he’d admit to her that he had missed it. But that would have crossed the line they had, and that was not a good enough reason to have his best form of stress relief leave him.

He let his mouth concentrate on the sensitive little nub, enjoying each sharp sound that he was blessed with. At one point her hands latched onto his hair, pulling him closer as she whined for more attention. That was the point that his first finger entered her, thrusting up into her warmth before the finger crooked slightly, having done this enough time to know the exact point to hit with her. It was the first time she made any truly notable noise, her breath catching in her throat as she let out another one of the low, needy whines. Kicking his back lightly, she urged him to do it again, as he swirled around and sucked on her. It was an easy rhythm to get into, and she was usually far more compliant once he got her off the first time.

It took a while, enough to the point where he had to pull just to give his mouth a break, and work her over with nothing but his fingers. When her damn near obnoxious moans started to get closer together, his fingers started to rub against her faster, Feeling her tighten and loosen around him rather consistently. It was when her body curled and the moans became not only loud but annoying as well that he knew she was done for. The noise that came from her lips as she came could have woken the entire Military Police headquarters, and Nile knew that she did it on purpose. It wasn’t as if everyone didn’t know, there was no way they couldn’t at this point. Still, he pulled the two fingers from her and they went right into his mouth, sucking them clean as he stood back up, watching her for the moment as she lay there.

“Ride me.” One of her hands latched onto the bolo tie, using it to pull herself into a proper sitting position and she just stared, right into his eyes.

“Are you commanding me now, sir? You know I don’t do something unless it’s a direct order.” Her voice was softer for the moment, sweet pants still breaking up each breath as she sat there, her body still occasionally shaking from the after effects.

“That is an order, soldier. Get off my desk, and get to work.” Falling back into the comfortable chair, he once again tapped his thigh with the same two fingers, signaling her to do it. Hitch yawned, sliding slowly off the desk to join him in the chair. Easily moving into position and straddling his thighs, quick hands started to work on both her shirt and his pants, both of them needing to be open and off for him to enjoy this completely. He let his hands slide down, though, slipping under the soft shirt to her equally soft skin, and sliding their way back up to remove the garment. “You need to train more, Hitch. Feels like you’ve gained some weight.” The smirk rested on his lips as he pulled her shirt off, almost the last garment to end up on the pile of her things. “No one’s gonna fuck you if you become fat, and then what would you be left with?”

She hit him again, right upside the head with her hand. It was less playful than the last hit, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. “I can still walk out on this deal, Commander. And then you’ll just have to go fuck another subordinate tonight. Who would you choose, hmmm?” She asked, rocking her hips down against his aching cock.”Boris? Even though he had the personality of a wooden board. Maybe Marlowe, but it would take some convincing to get him to do anything. I’ve tried. Oooh, I bet Dennis would bend over for you, wouldn’t he?”

“Boris screams like a whore.” Nile replied, pressing up into her slow touch, wanting to be out of his pants already. His hands slipped back as he talked, hands unclasping her bra with ease, and dropping the last piece on top. “Marlowe still has not been swayed, no matter how I tempt him. Dennis has been mine for ages, and let me tell you, he sucks cock almost as well as Boris does. That should be your motivation not to get fat, I’ll replace you with Boris.” He said simply, letting his fingers run over the full curves of her body, fingers running up and over her breasts, just to stop and rub lightly at her already pert nipples, earning him another whine instead of another snarky comment.

Finally her hands came down, undoing the form of his pants completely and slowly pulling him out of the tight confines. Hell, even the touch of her hand on him was good, but not as good as it could have been. “Will you stop fucking around all ready, Hitch? Some of us don’t have all night.” He hadn’t meant to snap at her, but it was true. She still huffed, slowly starting to slide him into herself, trying to take as long as possible just to annoy him. And it was working.

Both of his hands grasped her hips suddenly, shoving himself fully into her in one movement, and resting there. He held her still and made her squirm until she actually got comfortable, tightening up rather nicely around him. “Is that better sir?” She whispered, slowly starting to withdraw him from herself, before forcing his dick right back into her. It started slow, deliberate. More like a show. “You can claim anything you want, but I know you like the feeling of my cunt more than anything else.” She purred, right into his ear, before her tongue made it’s way slowly around the outer shell as her hips jerked back up.

Nile let out his first audible groan, his eyes sliding shut as he let the control slip to her. Just for the moment. She knew exactly what to do to get him going, and he didn’t mind relinquishing it for that moment. “You have to prove it to me, because Boris’s mouth is still so much better at the moment. I’ve never met someone so compliant.” It was just to spur her on, get her really moving at a better place. She did let out another huff, and it worked like a charm. Her hips started to move faster, having them come down harder and making sure that each trip down sheathed him completely inside her.

It continued like that until she couldn’t do it anymore, to which he gladly pushed her back onto the desk and finished the both of them off, pulling out soon enough to cum onto her stomach, to comply with her requests. Making sure to pick up her shirt off the ground he cleaned himself off, tossing the dirtied garment back at her. It only took a glance at the woman to know she wouldn’t move unless he moved her, so with a bit of regret, he knelt down and heaved the woman unceremoniously over his shoulder, tossing her down onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. He needed his desk.

Nile set to reorganizing everything once he had moved her clothing closer to her, intending on leaving her there until she was ready to move herself. She didn’t have to clean up, she didn’t have to get dressed.

Hitch always did get what she wanted after all.


	2. Boris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a long time to get out. The next one will come sooner! I swear.

He’d never understand Boris Feulner. When the kid first joined the military police, he had the exact same look on his face that he did now. Bored, uncaring, and just staring off into the distance, sometimes even when he was talking to a person. Honestly, it drove Nile insane. But the silver haired man came in often, and never really said all that much when it came right down to it. It would just be something simple, blow jobs, straight up sex, something that only took about thirty minutes before he just got redressed and left, never limping and never explaining himself. 

It worked well, and whatever it was that the other wanted from Nile, he’d probably never know it. Maybe it was just sex. The other was attractive enough to get anyone he damn well wanted and he probably took advantage of more people than Nile would ever know, but if the other just stopped showing up, he felt like maybe it would put a damper on his week. Luckily, this was not the week that it was going to happen. 

With a short knock, he was joined quickly by the kid, his eyes turning up to walk into the room. He couldn’t actually tell what the other wanted from his body language that day, and yet Nile just cocked an eyebrow up and watched the other as he stepped a bit closer. Finally the black haired man rose to his feet, walking over to the quiet boy and tilting his head up to take a look into those very bland eyes. There was something behind them, some sort of desire that he couldn’t actually read. Letting his hand drop, Nile turned his head to the side and let out a long stream of smoke. Blunting out the cigarette, he tucked it behind his ear and pushed the other back, right up against the door instead. 

Lips found lips and Nile pushed into the fiery kiss with Boris almost immediately responding with it. That was what he wanted that night, something hot, wall shaking, and loud enough that everyone knew exactly what was going on in that office. Boris wanted to make someone jealous, even if he wasn’t going to let his commanding officer know just who it was. Nile had a nagging suspicion, but for the moment it didn’t matter. Pulling back from the other, his hands fumbled at belts and only pulling them loose enough to get the access he needed. The jacket got flung to the floor in the process, just so they could get the straps off his shoulders and crashing to the ground. As they clattered, hands moved to the leather skirt and threw the ridiculous thing as far as he could from himself.

It wasn’t very often that Nile actually got on his knees. Usually just during some rather rough bouts of sex where he lost control, or when he wanted to do someone a favor. This time fit into the second option, knowing better than to get in between whatever dispute the other was having with… Well, whoever the other was currently with. Letting his finger run up the other’s clothed cock, he let his fingers linger for a moment, before just palming him. “So who’d you fuck up with this time?” He asked, his tone calmer then it should have been. Feeling the other pluck the half done cigarette from behind his ear, taking Nile’s lighter to get the thing going again. 

 

“Hitch.” The silver haired boy responded, after taking a slow drag from the cigarette. “She told me what she does with you.” 

Is that what this was about? Envy was not a good color on Boris. “Never thought I’d see the day that you got jealous.” Nile damn near hummed at the thought, pleased by this. He really didn’t mean to cause any form of chaos between the ranks, but sometimes the little shits deserved it. “Do you resent me for fucking her, or her for fucking with me?” It was just out of curiosity, as quick hands started to undo the front of the other’s pants. 

The other man let out a small huff, letting his free hand tangle into Nile’s short hair, pushing the tight white pants against his mouth in an impatient way. “I’d just prefer that neither of you have contact. Just imagine if she’d got pregnant.” Not that it mattered to Boris, he’d just end up taking care of her. Her and her bitchy, cold attitude, domineering personality, and the ability to get whatever the fuck she wanted. 

“I’m not that stupid.” Nile responded coldly, finishing up and pulling the other’s pants down enough to actually get at his cock. One hand dipped in the moment he could, grasping his length and slowly pulling it out, just so the smaller man could mouth along it. He was still debating if he even had the time for any of this, requisitions was on his ass for some new things that he needed to get sent out. What a show they’d get if they decided to walk in now. 

None the less, nothing was worse than sitting there and thinking about paperwork, when he was supposed to be concentrating on what was in his face. Slowly, he started to move, his mouth sliding along the underside of that cock and just letting his mind fall back onto that. It was nicer like this, letting the distraction rest on his mind as he flicked his tongue right at the base of the head, before finally sliding his mouth just around the tip. Boris actually choked out a bit of a noise, but nothing more slipped from him, as he let the butt of the cigarette drop to the ground. 

 

Both hands found their way onto his head, stroking his hands through the soft locks in a gentle way, the black strands falling easily from his hands. Boris actually ended up relaxing back against the door, letting the anger of what he found out dissipate slightly, figuring that this would be enough of an apology to actually forgive the older man. Besides, with how little he did it, he couldn’t fight the fact that he was enjoying himself. 

 

With both hands sliding up to his hips, the first thing the black haired man did was start to slide that warm cock into his mouth, bit by bit. It was a slow process, he was very out of practice and yet, it was like riding a horse. It was just something a person never forgot. Hands were guiding him down more until Nile stopped him, refusing to go any further. He couldn’t. But he could hollow out his cheeks, and actually start to suck the other off properly, moving from a slow pace to a decent one. With one hand wrapped around the base, he made sure to only come to the point where he could meet his hand, the same hand taking care of the rest of the boy. 

It only lasted for a couple of minutes, neither of them having more than a passing interest in the act. It was enough to get Boris to cum, Nile gladly taking the other’s release into his mouth and swallowing it with a bit too much ease. It was simply a practiced art. Boris only passed a casual glance to the other’s crotch, but Nile just shook his head. He didn’t need it; they both had work to finish from this point on. Though he did catch the other as he glanced back at the smaller man, pulling Boris down and into another kiss. It lasted for a few moments, only to have the other flinch back at his own bitter taste. 

“Disgusting.” He spat, shaking his head at the other’s cocky smirk. Taking a moment to clasp Boris’s chest buckle, he let his hand linger for a moment. 

“Come back when things fall through with her. You’re a good fuck, and I have no intention of losing you.” Nile said simply, not looking back as he walked towards his desk. He heard Boris chuckle at the thought, cleaned up and looking as if nothing ever happened. As he left, Nile was just sitting there, thinking about it for a moment longer. 

All right, maybe they both liked the sex.


End file.
